Fuschia
~Fuschia is an oc belonging to Loafly the Loaf; please do not copy, claim as your own, make severe edits to this page, etc. Thank you!~ Fuschia is the first known animus RainWing. She was created by Loafly The Loaf. Appearance Being a RainWing, Fuschia's scale colors are always changing. However, her eyes are always lavender, and her claws are dark magenta. Most of the time, she is coral-colored with gradient lavendar wings. Personality Fuschia is playful, spunky, a bit short-tempered, and often lazy. She loves hanging out with her friends, and is very defensive of them. She would be willing to give her life in the blink of an eye for any dragon in danger, unless it was a NightWing. She has a deep anger and fear of NightWings, due to knowing of the way they once tortured her tribe. Around strangers, or most dragons from other tribes, she is a bit shy, but once she warms up to someone she gets talkative and funny. Backstory When Fuschia was hatching, a lone animus NightWing named Starseeker, who had been cast out of her tribe seasons ago after being charged of murder, snuck into the hatchery and tried to enmagic Fuschia using an ancient spell. Starseeker hated RainWings, and wanted to raise Fuschia as a traitor, one day using the dragonet to turn on the RainWings and help destroy them using their combined animus powers. A group of RainWings showed up, though, before Starseeker could finish the spell. She was forced to flee, and Fuschia was brought to the Rainforest nursery with the patrol of RainWings. After a few months, Fuschia discovered her animus powers. She only told her closest friends about it, and they vowed to protect the secret forever. Fuschia's animus powers are weak, and she has only ever cast one spell (which was on accident). She is content living life as a RainWing, and has no need to use her powers unless some day she may need to use it to save the RainWing tribe. Growing up, Fuschia was always afraid of the NightWings that roamed the rainforest. She had heard plenty of stories of the way they had once tortured her tribe, killed animals in horrific ways, and lied to everyone. Oftentimes she would have nightmares of being chased and/or captured by a NightWing, and due to all this, she avoided them as much as possible. When she was three years old, Queen Glory sent her to Jade Mountain Academy. She was horrified, and afraid of the prospect of having to spend so long with strangers. She became good friends with Cheetah and Shell, her SandWing and SeaWing clawmates. She told them of her animus powers, and they, like her RainWing friends, promised not to tell anyone. Fuschia was terrified, though, when yet another clawmate joined her and her two friends: a NightWing. She was afraid and upset, and begged Sunny to change the clawmate situation. Sunny relucatantly agreed, and Fuschia was relieved when Fatewhisper, the NightWing, went to join different clawmates. Fuschia has been going to JMA for two years now, and loves it (most of the time; she loves hanging out with friends, and enjoys some classes, but others she finds too hard or boring). Trivia *Fuschia is the first known animus RainWing, although her powers are weak *Her powers were not genetic, and she wasn't born with them (see Backstory) *She discovered her powers when she wounded her leg; her friend, Parakeet, touched it and Fuschia yelled "Stop it!" Parakeet was forced back, and to be positive that she actually had animus powers, Fuschia commanded a jar to levitate. It did so, confirming her theory. These were the only two times in her life that she used her powers. Quotes "I want you three to know that you are the best friends I could ever have. I don't know what I'd do without you!" - Fuschia to her two best friends, Cheetah and Shell. "Yes, I'm an animus. I'm sorry I haven't told you before, but I honestly have always feared how dragons would react! Please tell me you still trust me!" - Fuschia to Cheetah and Shell while explaining her animus powers "Not all RainWings love rain, you smoke-breather." - Fuschia to Cheetah when the SandWing asks why Dragonfly, Fuschia's best RainWing friend, hates rain "Anyone but a NightWing. I try to trust them, but I can't! My tribe members have told me of the ways they tortured us, and even now they still play pranks on us and are so cruel! I'm sorry, but I if I can't look at one from a long distance, how can I be expected to have one as a clawmate?" - Fuschia confronting Sunny about being placed with having a NightWing clawmate "I can't BREATHE!" - Fuschia when her and Shell play a prank on Cheetah, and she laughs so hard she struggles to breath "You do realize I have venom that can melt your scales quicker than you can say 'squid-brain,' or whatever insult you just called me?" - Fuschia to Shell Category:Characters Category:Females Category:RainWings Category:Animus Category:Dragonets Category:Occupation (Student)